Injection molding systems having fluid distribution valve systems including proportional control valve systems have been employed in injection molding systems used in a wide variety of environments and applications where the valve systems including the fluid valves themselves and the fluid manifold that feeds the valve system is mounted outside the hot half space or area of the injection molding systems where the heated fluid distribution hotrunner or manifold is mounted. Such systems as disclosed in international applications PCT/US2011/062099 and PCT/US2011/062096 purposely mount the actuators at an extended distance away from the heated manifold chamber or space within the heated manifold is mounted or disposed in order to protect the integrity of the valves and valve system generally. The valve systems in such prior apparatuses cannot achieve an immediate, fast or quick movement response by the actuators in reaction to the supply of drive fluid the the proportional control valves that are interconnected to the actuators, especially in the case of gas or pneumatic systems at least because the overly long physical distance between the communication ports of the valve system and the fluid ports of the actuators prevents the fluid from providing an immediate response in movement of the piston of the actuator.